You Were My Only Saviour
by Addicted-Animater99
Summary: !Warning! Rape involved. Hibiya's walking the dark streets of Ikebukuro and is pulled into an alley. Things go terribly wrong and she calls out for the person she knows is most likely going to save her but she doesn't get who she wants. She gets someone better. DelHibi Delic/fem!Hibiya Implied ShitsuHibi Rated M just for safety. Don't hurt me, this is my first fic!


~Hibiya's POV~

I was walking around the streets of Ikebukuro, Japan—my home city. My boyfriend, Shitsuo Heiwajima, had been with me but we'd lost each other in a late-night crowd. I was looking for him now. I passed by an alley but was quickly pulled into the darkness and pushed against the brick wall.

A hand was then quickly shoved under my dress. I yelped and tried to push the guy off of me, to no avail. The man pushed my dress up to reveal my underwear. He quickly moved it aside and shoved 3 fingers inside of me. I cried out in pain. I didn't realize he'd unzipped his pants and brought out his erection until he had it pressed against me, despite his fingers still deep inside me.

I whimpered as he added his last finger into me. He shoved them in and out quickly and mercilessly. The man then shoved himself into me and began to piston himself in and out of me. I was screaming out in pain at this point. I did the only thing I knew best: cry out for Shitsuo-san to save me.

"SH-SHITSUO! PLEASE! H-HELP ME!" I screamed out over and over again. Tears were streaming down my face and I didn't have to look to know I was bleeding. I cried out for Shitsuo again. "SHITSUO PLEASE!" The man was still pistoning himself inside of me. The next thing I know though, I was on the ground with my knees to my chest and my rapist was getting beaten on the ground.

I looked at my savior—hoping it was Shitsuo. But instead of a black butler's suit, I saw a white-and-pink Armani suit. The man stood up and I noticed the blonde hair. He turned to look at me and his eyes were magenta, just like my brother's. "D-Delic.." I said, surprised. He pulled my dress down before picking me up bridal style. I leaned my head against his shoulder. My throat and hips hurt like hell. "Where's Shitsuo?" Delic asked.

"I-I don't kn-know…we lost e-each o-other in a c-crowd e-earlier…" I stuttered out, my voice scratchy. His grip tightened on me a bit. "He should know not to leave a beautiful woman on her own at night—even if you are an Orihara." He said. I blushed and hid my face in his shoulder. I felt the vibrations spread through his body as he chuckled.

It didn't take us long to reach his apartment and he sat me down on his bed. He put the covers over me and I snuggled up, watching him take out his cellphone and dial a number. "Hey Izaya.." he said softly. "I've got your sister here—Hibiya—and she might be staying here for a bit…I found her getting raped in an alley…yes I beat the guy to hell and back!...yeah I'll bring her over when she wants…yup…bye." He hung up and turned to look at me. He smiled slightly and came over, leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"There. Now no one will ever handle you like that…do you want to use the shower now or do you want to use it tomorrow morning?" he asked me. I looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'll shower now…but don't even think of coming in…" I said as I pushed the covers away and stood up. Only to have my knees buckle out from under me. Luckily, Delic caught me before I hit the ground and I looked up at him. I noticed how close our faces were and my cheeks started to burn. My eyes would flicker from his eyes to his lips and back again.

I noticed he was doing the same thing and before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine. I let my eyes slide closed and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me ever closer to his body. He nipped at my bottom lip and I gasped, allowing his tongue to shoot into my mouth. Our tongues danced around each other, going between my mouth and his. We pulled apart when the need for air became too strong.

We stared into each other's eyes and I smiled slightly. "That..was one hell of a kiss.." I mumbled, resting my head against his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head. "Hell yeah…" he said. I sighed. '_Why was it Delic instead of Shitsuo? How could Shitsuo fail me?_' I thought to myself.

I pulled away from Delic and headed to the bathroom, stripping and jumping into the warm water. I let the water wash away the disgusting events of tonight.


End file.
